


One With Nature

by LuxaLucifer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardor in August, Blow Jobs, M/M, explicit - Freeform, gay elves, really gay elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Gil-galad take a break in their journey to Eregion to lunch on a riverbank and end up engaging in a far more sordid (and some would say more pleasurable) activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With Nature

The road from Lindon to Eregion was not an easy one. Few of the roads in Middle-earth were, however, and this one was also no harder than most. Long days on a horse with the lush countryside to look at with nights on bedrolls, staring at the stars and dreaming in the way of Elves. In these days there was rarely trouble on the road, especially when the traveling party was a group of High-elves.

There were two Elves near the front of the group, almost always traveling side by side. After weeks on the road their clothes were travel-stained and worn, their hair pulled back in simple ponytails to keep from tangling.

“Beautiful land, don’t you think, Elrond?”

“Mmm. Wasted on Celebrimbor, though,” replied Elrond, scanning the trees with a wry smirk. “His mind is bent on metal and stone. He hardly sees the world around him.”  
“Yes, you’re right, that is a waste,” said Gil-galad, slowing his horse down so he could more closely examine the flora nearest to the road. “No one to appreciate this lovely earth.”

“There are plenty of Elves in Eregion who appreciate the land,” said Elrond quickly, able to discern Gil-galad’s train of thought and knowing their party would be derailed from their path at this point. “You do not have to take it upon yourself to personally lavish affection upon every bit of land you see. Others have and will for you.”

Gil-galad slowed his horse further with a silent pat to the neck. He was going very slowly now. “Not every bit of land,” he said. “But this area I think I will. Let’s stop for lunch. This place calls to me.”

Elrond knew better than to argue further, and merely shook his head with a smile and called for the party to dismount and rest. Soon the horses were taken care of and the group of Elves were milling about, taking their midday meal and chatting with each other.

Elrond and Gil-galad didn’t say much to each other as they patted down the horses and prepared the food, the only signs of their closeness the subtle touches between them as they brushed past each other now and again.

Elrond held out a basket of food to Gil-galad, smiling, and said, “Would you like to find someplace private where we can eat this? Away from everyone else maybe?”

Elrond was a private man, and Gil-galad knew the time on the road combined with the constant company was starting to wear on him. He glanced behind him to make sure no one was watching and grinned, brushing a lock of ink black hair behind Elrond’s ear.

“Sounds good,” he said affectionately, taking the food from Elrond. “There looks to be a path that way, see?”

It was a game trail, probably used by deer or some like animal, but it was easy to follow with their Elvish eyes. It only took a few minutes for the path to end, where a thicket of holly trees parted to reveal a river bank, probably some small tributary of the Sirannon. Before long they were seated on thick grass, the food spread around them. Gil-galad rolled his trousers rolled up to his knees before leaning back and gazing at Elrond, who was sitting quite still, looking at the river.

“Looking forward to seeing Celebrimbor?” asked Gil-galad, picking up a slice of cheese and eying it. 

“Yes and no,” said Elrond quietly. “He is dear to me, but he reminds me of the Elder Days, and my history in them is both happy and sad. We’re the last two of the last three with close family memories of the Fëanorians.” 

Gil-galad put the cheese down and sat back up, nodding. “I’m the High King and my ancestors have a less tragic backstory than yours, you know.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” said Elrond solemnly. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Gil-galad turned to Elrond. “Look at us. This beautiful land and we’re wasting our time with it.”

“Do you want us to go climb trees and breath in the air?” asked Elrond, laughing. “I’m not as prone to fits of nature appreciation as you. As for myself, my love of the earth around us is constant, rarely changing.”

Elrond threaded his fingers through Gil-galad’s. While his hands were only calloused from writing and soft compared to that of the spear-wielding Ereinion, they were equal in size. They were within an inch of the same height too; it made for easy kissing.

“You’re too melancholy,” decided Gil-galad. “I can think of a way to appreciate this land and you at the same time.”

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What is that now?”

Gil-galad leaned forward and pressed his lips to Elrond’s, feeling the other Elf’s arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. It was a long kiss, and by the time Elrond drew his mouth away Gil-galad could feel a wave of pleasure shooting past his stomach. Elrond’s lips were red and swollen, and while Gil-galad watched Elrond glanced down, his dark gray eyes framed by thick eyelashes.

“Have you been planning this?” asked Elrond, smirking a bit. “Take me out for a nice lunch and seduce me?”

Elrond’s hand moved upwards to caress Gil-galad’s hair, long fingers deftly undoing his ponytail to let his thick hair fall around his shoulders. His grasp on Gil-galad’s locks tightened as Elrond pushed him back down onto the grass.

“Lay there for a minute,” said Elrond calmly as he fished a small bottle out his pack. “Since you like the grass so much it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Gil-galad opened his mouth to reply to the snarky comment but found Elrond’s lips on his again, taking control of him much more fiercely than the first time, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and sloppily kissing the king until he was breathless and all he wanted was to relieve the growing pressure in his trousers.

“You brought oil, huh,” he managed, still lying on the grass as Elrond panted above him, a gleam in those deep gray eyes. “Were you expecting something like this?”

“I like to be prepared,” replied Elrond, pulling back to straddle Gil-galad, still fully clothed. Gil-galad could feel his Elrond’s hardening length through his breeches and longed to sit up and ravish the Half-elf, but that wasn’t the nature of today’s game.

“Let’s see if you love this grass so much when you’re finding it in your privates later,” said Elrond before unlacing his own breeches and slowly pulling out his cock. Gil-galad unconsciously licked his lips. Elrond seemed to be weighing his options, dark hair swaying slightly in his still intact ponytail. He moved up Gil-galad’s chest and held his half hard cock at Gil-galad’s mouth, face unfathomable. He squirmed on the grass, wanting to move or do something, but something in Elrond’s gaze stopped him.

Elrond tilted his head, the next words out of his mouth at odds with his serious facial expression. “You can do whatever you’d like here, love.”

“Funny, coming from someone holding their cock at my chin,” replied Gil-galad, unable to suppress a grin before leaning up and licking a stripe up Elrond’s length. He heard the gasp from his love and reached up, grabbing his arm and pulling him down so he could more properly access Elrond’s cock.

Ereinion Gil-galad was not known for being a patient, take-things-slow kind of Elf, and he was no different in this matter. He took in as much of Elrond’s cock as possible, hollowing his mouth and sucking greedily, humming against the flesh in his mouth when Elrond's member hit the back of his mouth. One of his hands reached around to Elrond’s back and slipped into his pants, fondling his ass while his other held Elrond’s length steady against his mouth as he teased the slit in the front, feeling Elrond tremble. Having his lover’s cock in his mouth like this, knowing he was giving him pleasure, made him very hard.

Elrond gasped above him, mostly controlling himself enough to not thrust into his mouth. Occasionally he slipped up and jerked forward, fucking Gil-galad’s mouth in a way that was both mildly uncomfortable and incredibly arousing. After a while of this he felt Elrond swell in his mouth and pulled away fast.

“Not yet,” he said, massaging his lover’s jaw. 

Elrond’s pale skin was flushed, the blush of pink on white an unbelievably appetizing sight. Gil-galad attempted to sit back up to kiss him again, but Elrond pushed him back down before untying the King’s trousers and pulling both them and his smallclothes to his ankles.

“There,” he said. “Not you can feel the grass while we do this.”

“Elves at one with nature and all that,” said Gil-galad, smiling even as he watched Elrond uncork the small bottle and coat his fingers with lube. 

He was not prepared, however, to watch Elrond kick his own breeches off and spread his legs as he sat astride Gil-galad, so he could see every inch of Elrond’s pale muscular legs and, under his wet cock, his entrance, which was only clearly visible for a moment before Elrond pushed a slicked finger inside himself, eyes on Gil-galad’s face.

“You look so surprised,” said Elrond, cocking an eyebrow.

Gil-galad only spluttered in reply, watching Elrond slide another finger inside himself, the digit disappearing into that tight hole. He wanted to be the one to do that, but had to be content with his hard member stiffening against Elrond’s thigh. 

When Elrond had a third finger comfortably fit, he slid them back out and slicked Gil-galad’s cock up, warm hands running over soft flesh. His love’s fingers were light on his body, but each ghost touch was enough to tear a groan out of the king’s mouth. When he was completely stiff, Elrond held Gil-galad’s cock in one hand, positioning it as he lifted himself above it and, inch by inch, slid himself down onto it.

The look on Elrond’s face sent a tingle of pleasure down to his groin, which was now overwhelmed with sensation, the feeling of his lover’s inner walls stretched to take him in, knowing he was filling Elrond up on the inside.

Then Elrond began to move and Gil-galad found himself scrabbling for purchase in the grass, fingers finding a hold on the dark soil as Elrond pulled himself up only to slam down again, his hair half slipping out of his ponytail to frame his pale face, the contrast of dark hair, pale skin, and half-lidded eyes trained on Gil-galad’s face.

For a while the only sounds were their harsh panting and the slap of skin against skin. Gil-galad’s hips rolled up each time to meet with Elrond’s thrusts, their pace fast, not thinking about anything but his desire for Elrond, his love, the one he’d loved for so long. Elrond felt so tight around his cock, angled just right so that he hit the place inside Elrond that made him writhe as he rode Gil-galad hard.

When the groans and slapping of skin became accompanied by Elrond breathlessly moaning, “Ereinion” over and over, Gil-galad knew he was close. He reached a hand in front of him and began to stroke Elrond’s length as best as he could with his own orgasm so close.

He was just reaching down to brush the sac behind Elrond’s cock when Elrond’s grip on his chest tightened. Elrond slammed down so hard onto the last thrust that Gil-galad bucked upwards into Elrond as he also swelled inside him. When Elrond screamed his name Ereinion came with a hoarse shout, his release tipping Elrond over the edge as he gripped Gil-galad’s chest.

Gil-galad threw his head back as he rode out the last of his orgasm, his head swimming with pleasure, hearing Elrond gasp above him. He clutched Elrond’s arm with sticky fingers, grinning exhaustingly. Elrond pulled himself up after he’d finished his release, smiling tiredly at Gil-galad.

Gil-galad sat up, finding that the grass had left imprints on his bottom and dirt was stuck in his fingernails. He laughed and made to wipe Elrond’s spend off his stomach with a large leaf, which made Elrond wrinkle his nose in disgust and throw him a small towel he’d apparently brought for this purpose. He used one on himself, and Gil-galad had to struggle not to watch him wipe Gil-galad’s come from between his legs, dripping from his widened entrance.

Elrond laughed when he saw Gil-galad’s quick look and told him to pull his pants on. “We’ve taken entirely too long, you know, and it’s my fault.”

“I’m the High King and you’re my Herald,” replied Gil-galad promptly. "They can't yell at us."

“I’ll be sure to tell Celebrimbor why we’re late.”

At the mention of their shared relative Gil-galad grew more somber and tilted his head. “Are you feeling better? About him, I mean?”

“Sex isn’t going to make my Tyelpë problems go away,” said Elrond, shaking his head. “But, yes, I do feel better.”

Elrond pulled his breeches on and stood up without a wobble. He looked down at the food as if he’d just realized it was there and sighed. “I forgot to clean that up.”

Gil-galad waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll get it, love. Are you going be okay riding a horse after, well-“

“-riding you? Yes, I think I’ll be fine,” said Elrond, watching Gil-galad pop a piece of cheese in his mouth as he put the food back in its basket, nearly untouched. 

Gil-galad stood up and turned back to consider the riverbank with its holly trees and flowing waters and newly mussed grass. Stunning. He leaned back and kissed Elrond on the temple, twining their fingers together.

“You’re stunning too, you know,” he murmured as they walked back to the camp together. Elrond either guessed his thoughts -through a combination of his ancestry and knowing his Ereinion so well- or didn’t care to ask.

“Thank you, love,” replied Elrond. “I enjoyed that very much.”

“Giving nature another shot?”

“I never needed to. Like I said, my love for the outdoors comes not in fits like yours, but is steadfast, constant. Rather like my love for you.”

Touched, Gil-galad tightened his grip on Elrond’s hand. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to.


End file.
